For example, a connector 1 described in JP 2005-129490 A (Patent Literature 1) includes a metallic shell 2, a connector body 3, and a large number of signal line contacts 5. The metallic shell 2 described in Patent Literature 1 functions to shield against electromagnetic waves, and integrally includes a pair of grounding contacts 24a and 24b that correspond to grounding pads of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 10.
In the connector 1 described in Patent Literature 1, as is apparent from FIG. 1(a) being a plan view of the connector 1 and from FIG. 1(b) being a perspective view of the connector 1, the plurality of signal line contacts 5 are arrayed in a right-and-left direction. As is clearly apparent from FIG. 1(a), in top view, the grounding contacts 24a and 24b are formed apart from the plurality of signal line contacts 5 on right and left sides of the plurality of signal line contacts 5.
That is, in top view of the connector 1 described in Patent Literature 1, the right grounding contact 24a is formed apart with a certain distance on the right side of the rightmost signal line contacts 5. Similarly, the left grounding contact 24b is formed apart with a certain distance on the left side of the leftmost signal line contacts 5.